A Bit Witchy
by The Magician of MoonLight
Summary: Hello everyone this is my first fan-fic so please be nice. Sakuno is about to learn about her family history as WITCHES!, as Sakuno learns her new found craft strange things keep happening around japan and it's up to her to keep it under control.
1. Chapter 1

A Bit Witchy

Hello everyone I am AlphaSigma and it is very nice to meet you *bows*. I'd like to welcome you to my first story; I've finally worked up the nerve to do this. My story 'A Bit Witchy' is something I have been thinking about for a while now, but I didn't have the courage to write. So I have decided to give it a shot, it's not likely to be all that good, but I could always re-write it later.

Chapter 1 To learn a little

It was early morning, the sun had rose like it did every morning, but if a person truly paid attention to it they would have realize that instead of the yellow/orange glow the sun usually gives off, it was pure pink…

At the Ryuzaki home:

Sakuno had gotten up early in order to make lunch for her grandmother and herself. Her grandmother had an early morning meeting today and her grandmother was the only for-sure way she wouldn't be late for school. As Sakuno was finishing packing up the food her grandmother came down the stairs calling "Sakuno, are you ready yet?" "Almost grandma, I just need to check if I have everything" Sakuno answered

"well hurry up, today is an important day"

"The meeting is really that important?" as far as Sakuno knew it was just a meeting about the tennis players grades.

"No, no. Today is your 12 and a half birthday remember" Sumire reminded cheerfully with a large grin on her face.

This was one this Sakuno never got, why did the family always celebrate the 12 and a half birthday of every girl in the family. It has been a tradition going back for generations, but Sakuno guessed she'd find out later today.

"Sakuno, let's go"

"Ah-h Coming"

At schoo:l

Sumire was in her office humming and smiling like there's no tomorrow when Tezuka walked in.

"Morning sensai"

"Ah good morning to you too"

Thought it didn't show, Tezuka was mildly uncomfortable with his coache's cheery mood, not that she was grumpy or anything but this was too cheery. Tezuka debated whether or not to ask her why she was like this,

*RING*

But didn't have to cause the bell decided to ring just as he was about to open his mouth.

After school (cause I don't want to write an entire day at school):

Sakuno was about to leave the school, her grandma left earlier, when she heard a voice

"SAKUNO-CHAN!"

It was Tomoka, screaming, running, and flailing her arms around her.

"H-hello Tomo-chan" Sakuno greeted

"Hey Sakuno-chan, do you want to go to the mall with me or or maybe the street courts. That way we could Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka was, as always, very loud with her question. Sakuno looked down uncomfortably, the attention her friend was bring to them was unnerving and she sad that could go with her cause her grandmother told her to come directly from school for her half birthday celebration.

"Sorry Tomo-chan, I have to go home. Grandma wants to celebrate my 12 and a half birthday with me"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Tomoka was sullen at the reminder "but, can I come hang out with you at your celebration?"

"No, grandma say it is family only sorta thing" replied, a just as sullen Sakuno

"That's just weird, but it can't be helped. See ya later then Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka exclaimed while running off, most likely in the direction of the street courts.

"B-bye" Sakuno said and continued on her way home.

Ryuzaki home:

"I'm home" Sakuno called out, but was greeted by silence. "H-hello" Sakuno wandered into the dark house nervous, of what might be in there waiting for her and the furniture she might trip over and hurt herself…

"SURPRISE, WELCOME HOME, AND HAPPY 12 AND A HALF BIRTHDAY" Sumire yelled while turning on the lights making Sakuno jump about a foot in the air and land on her rump.

"O-ouch"

"Ha ha, sorry dear, but only you would forget that I was planning a party for you, when I told you this morning" Sumire laughed. That's when Sakuno got a good look at the decorations around her, they were Halloween decorations!, but instead of black and orange they her two favourite colours pink and white…

"Grandma, w-what is with the Halloween decorations" Sakuno questioned while looking around confused and a little nervous. Sumire just grined and motioned Sakuno to come closer to her. When Sakuno was directly in front of her grandma, Sumire kneeled down and looked Sakuno striate in the eye and told her "Sakuno, in our family women are born with a great gift, but that gift will not come into true power until that girl is 12 and a half."

Sumire paused, took a breath, and continued "Sakuno, you are a witch"

"W-w-what" Sakuno managed to squeak out before everything turned black. The last thing Sakuno saw was the concerned look on her grandmas face.

End Chapter 1

Well here is my first chapter of my first story. Please rate and review, but please no flames, some constructive comments sure but no flames.

Thank you for your time

AlphaSigma


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone, this here is the 2nd chapter of A Bit Witchy. I hope some people have looked forward to this.

Enjoy…

Chapter 2 To know a little more

_Dream_

_Sakuno was floating in a vast world of white. There was nothing up, down, left, or right of her._

"_H-hello"_

"_!"_

_In response to Sakuno's call there was a noise. She couldn't figure out what it was, so she decided to call out again only this time a little louder._

"_Hello!"_

"…"

_This time there was a pause, and then a song_

_A pure pink light_

_Is sure to fight_

_For all that is right_

_In this world_

"_W-what?"_

_To protect and defend_

_To love and mend_

_To make sure there is no end_

_To this world_

'_I have feeling this is about me and what Grandma said before'_

_More powerful than all_

_Will keep the peace for all_

_She will not fall_

_She will balance to this world_

"_W-what! Powerful, balance, peace what do you mean?" Sakuno never got a response this time, she only got the world around her to swirl and she began to disappear._

"_AAAAHHHH"_

_And then she was gone and the song continued_

_But she must start small…_

_End dream_

"Sakuno, Sakuno, wake up." Sakuno heard the worried voice of her grandma calling to her.

"G-grandma?"

"Thank goodness. I was worried something bad happened to you." Sumire looked at her grand-daughter with a kind smile.

"Grandma, what you said before, about me being a-a-a.."

"A witch?"

"Yes, you can't be serious"

"I am, my dear Sakuno. All the women in our family have been witches, it goes back generations and generations, it just can't be helped."

"But, I don't want to be a witch!" Sakuno exclaimed she had a hard enough time being normal as it was, 'cause of her kluty-ness, stuttering, and her inability to find a location.

"You don't get a choice in this Sakuno. You must lrean to master your powers or you could hurts someone!"

"Hurt someone" Sakuno whispered

"Yes" was Sumire stern reply

"O-oh"

"Now get up off the floor, we're going to celebrate you getting your powers and taking over protecting japan…"

"WHAT!" Sakuno shot up off the floor

"oops, shouldn't have said that"

"P-p-protecting japan! Grandma I can't do that. It's just not possible"

*sigh* "Soon Sakuno you'll see that anything can be possible, now I have present for you" Sumire finished off in a sing-song voice as she danced off.

Sakuno sweat dropped as she watch her grandma dance away and dance back to her holding a small box. The box was only big enough to hold a key chain or a bracelet. It was wrapped in pink paper with a white and gold ribbon around it.

"Here."

"Grandma, I can't take this."

"You can and you will, this will help you protect japan"

Both nervous and afraid Sakuno took the box. After untying the ribbon and removing the wrapping, Sakuno lifted the lid and gasped, for inside the box was a beautiful, and simple, gold bracelet and on that bracelet was a charm about an inch and a half big. The charm was a little broom stick. The broom stick itself was beautiful as well. It had a pure white handle with curling pink designs all over it, the bristles of the broom looked like they had been plated in gold, it gave the broom a slick appearance, and finally the top of the broom had a rounded gold cap, but what caught Sakuno's eye was what was sitting on the cap. It was a pink crystal, the same pink as the designs, in the shape of a heart.

"Grandma it's beautiful, but how will it help me?" Sakuno still didn't believe she was a witch or that she could protect japan.

"Sakuno, don't tell me you didn't know witches ride brooms? Now put on the bracelet, hold out your hand, and repeat after me…

Time to go

Time to ride

Time to go sky side

…"

While telling Sakuno this, Sumire was following her own instructions and when she finished the chant there was a bright flash and there in between the two a fuchsia broom, it was fuchsia from tip to tail.

Sakuno couldn't believe it, her grandma really was a witch and that meant…

"A-a-a-ah.." was all Sakuno could say

"Yes, yes, now it's your turn Sakuno. Go on give it a try."

In too much shock to do much else Sakuno did as she was told. She put on the bracelet held out her hand said the chant

"Time to go

Time to ride

Time to go sky side"

Again there was a bright flash there in front of Sakuno was the little broom charm, only not so little she could ride it.

Sakuno couldn't breath

"Ok, now that's done grab your broom and lets head outside." Sumire said while heading outside already

Sakuno snapped out of her shock "Why?"

"Flying lessons silly, what else."

Outside

"Ok, now Sakuno flying a broom can be a bit tricky the first time. First thing you must do is mount it, second, kick of hard from the ground. That will 'cause you to hover in the air. Now you try and we can go from there and down worry no one gets it on their first try in this family." Sumire finished with a laugh.

"Won't we be seen?"

"Nope there is an age-old spell on this place, so we practice as much as we want, but we have to be careful outside our property. We don't want to be caught by someone."

"Ok, if you say so grandma."

Sakuno mounted her broom; she closed her eyes, took a deep breath for courage, and kicked off, and to her surprise, and her grandma's, she stayed in the air.

"…." Sakuno couldn't believe it

"My goodness, this is something now isn't it." Sumire said both stunned and in awe

"What?" Sakuno turned to look at her grandma and when she did that the whole broom turned with her, Sakuno was undisturbed by the motion.

"Remember I said 'no one in this family gets it right on the first try' and you did! Which is a shock considering how clumsy you can be." Teased Sumire

"moeeee" Sakuno said as she turned red

"Well since you got hovering down pat, we'll do some flying exercises. First, you…."

Sakuno suddenly tuned out her grandma and stared at her hands on the broom.

"_Sakuno…Sakuno"_

A voice calls out to her, the same one from her dream.

"_Fly Sakuno...FLY!"_

Suddenly Sakuno was soaring about trees and houses.

On the ground

"SAKUNO!" her grandma called from below

"Shoot" Sumire curses getting to follow her grand-daughter, but she looked up and saw something. Sumire couldn't believe it, Sakuno was a natural flyer! That hasn't happened before. Sumire watched as her grand-daughter flew around like a pro. Sumire flew up to join her grand-daughter.

In the sky

Sakuno was amazed; she didn't know she could feel this good, this free. The wind through her braids felt wonderful and, for some odd reason she wasn't afraid or nervous, even though she had alright to be. Heck she did tricks and stunts that would have had her have a panic attack if she were on the ground.

Soon, Sakuno had her grandma right beside her doing tricks and stunts of her own. For a while the duo just played around and laughed, but eventually came to a stop for rest.

"That was wonderful Sakuno, no one has ever been this good on their first try. Heck I won't even have to give you lesson on how to fly because you're so good." Sumire praised as they flew down to the ground

"T-thank you grandma, but I don't know what came over me" Sakuno said embarrassed

"That's alright you must remember strange things will always happen. Since we don't have to cover flying, I thought it would take all day, we might as well move into spells." The pair landed.

"S-spells?"

"Yup, but first you'll need a uniform" Sumire smiled a mischievous smile and walked inside the house.

"U-u-uniform?" Sakuno stuttered, nervous at her grandma smile, and walked/stumbled into the house fearful of what the uniform is.

End

Well there you have it chapter 2. I'll admit the first chapter was a bit stuffy, but it was my first chapter ever and I was nervous! Also I could use some ideas on the witch uniform but there are some requirements that should be met:

1-it must be cute (can't have Sakuno in something cruddy)

2-it must contain the colours pink, white and gold

3-it must have a hat (just think the hat would be cute)

Those are the requirements, a wand is optional but Sakuno may not be using it unless she's doing a major spell.

Please, please, PLEASE! Review I can't make the story better unless you tell me what you like/don't like through reviews, but nothing mean, 'cause no one likes a meanie.

Well I hope to hear from you people.

Thank you for your time

AlphaSigma


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, it is now time for chapter 3. I hope you like it.

Chapter 3 Uniforms and trouble

**Inside the house**

"Come, come Sakuno this is my favourite part!" Sumire squealed

"I' m coming Grandma" Sakuno called

Sakuno was a little nervous, the main thought running through her head was 'A uniform? Is it really necessary to have one?' and also 'Is it going to make me look silly?' was another. Sakuno was now standing the living room again with her grandma rushing about looking for something.

"Where is it….I thought I left it….no, no not that or that….maybe it's …no…or no…."

This went on for a while before Sakuno asked "Grandma, what are you looking for?"

Sumire stopped running around and looked at her grand-daughter

"Well I'm looking for that little needle and thread charm"

"Oh! You left by the sewing machine"

"Of course how silly of me, I must be getting forgetful in my old age"

Sumire ran off to get the charm leaving Sakuno in living room all by herself again. Sakuno was beginning to wonder how the charm and a uniform were connected , but decided not to dwell on it 'cause if a bracelet charm can turn into a flying broom who knows what a needle and thread charm can do. Sumire ran back into the room as soon as Sakuno finished her thoughts.

"Here we are, now normally we would go to the seamstress to get your uniform but I don't think we should do that right now.

"Why not?" Sakuno tilted her head in confusion, what was wrong with going to the seamstress?

"Because it's in the other realm and you fainted at being told you were a witch heaven only knows how you'll react to the beings of the other realm"

"Wha? Other real-"

Sakuno never got to finish her question because the charm in her grandma hands started to glow

"A new beginning

A new start

She'll begin her training

When she looks the part"

All of a sudden the charm turned into a strand of smoke. The smoke twisted a curled until it was a spiral that went from the floor to just above Sakuno head. The spiral then turned into a cocoon and Sakuno could just make out a figure standing in the cocoon, the smoke cleared and there stood….

**At the street tennis court**

As usual there was a lot of noise as people were playing or watching people play, basically everyone was distracted, so on one noticed the stream of black fog weaving around their feet, looking for the prefect vessel. THERE! That would be the prefect vessel. The black fog wove its way around people's feet to get to its target, the target an abandoned tennis ball at the far end of the court. When the black fog reached its target, it curled around it making the yellow part of the tennis ball turn a haunting gray and the white part turn pitch black. Then it sat in waiting for the right time to strike…

**At the Ryuuzaki home**

When the smoke cleared there stood….a being in Egyptian styled clothing, the being was a girl, but when the smoke cleared more Sakuno got a better look at her. The women was old and…A LIZARD/ALLIGATOR!

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a" Sakuno scrambled backwards, but ended up tripping and falling on her rear, she was also about ready to have a heart attack this was the seamstress? This had to be a mistake it was probably going to eat her!

"Ahh, don't be afraid deary I won't hurt you." Came the raspy voice of the lizard women

"Sakuno! That was rude!" Sumire scolded as she walked over to Sakuno and helped her off the floor and pulled her in front of the women

"I'm sorry about that Sala, she's still very new to this" Sumire apologized to the seamstress

"It is alright my dear, this is only her second day with magic" Sala chuckled

"Actually this is still her first day, she's a natural flier"

"Really?" Sala enquired looking over at Sakuno "How interesting, this should be fun then"

Sakuno just stood there, listening to the conversation, confused not sure if she should question it or not

"Alright deary, come closer so I can get you measurements"

Sakuno warily stepped closer to Sala waiting for more instructions. When she was close enough Sala circled around her, getting a good look at what she was about to work with. Sala circled Sakuno several time while nodding to herself, all the time Sala was taking was making Sakuno edgy.

"U-um, is there anything you'd l-like me to do?"

Sala looked Sakuno in the eye and smiled a kind smile that made Sakuno relax a bit. Sala when took one small step back from Sakuno and told her "Just hold still deary, now that I have had a good look at you I know which design would look good on you, I just need to take your actual measurements" Sala's jaw then dropped and out came her, long snaky, tongue. Sala's tongue was longer than anything Sakuno had ever seen.

"!" Sakuno stood stark still watching the tongue stop right in front of her, Sala gave an amused look.

"Now deary it won't hurt you, my tongue is just my measuring tape" Sala put her tongue closer to Sakuno's eyes "See" and when Sakuno looked sure enough there were markings on the tongue just like a measuring tape. This caused Sakuno to relax a bit, but still someone's _tongue_ was going to be taking her measurements…ew.

Sakuno held still while Sala's tongue measured her. The measurements took only a few minutes to do and the measurements included around her waist, head, arms, legs, and chest. The measurements also along her arms, and legs, Sala even took her shoe size.

'Just what is my uniform going to look like?' Sakuno wondered

Sala finally finished and then asked Sakuno

"What are your colours deary"

"W-what"

"Your colours, the ones on your broom"

"T-that's important?" Sakuno asked glancing back at her broom, which she propped against the wall when she entered the living room

"It is if you want everything to match properly"

"O-oh, well they're pink, white, and gold"

"Ah the colours of purity and innocence"

Sala placed her hands out in front of her, facing Sakuno, and began to chant in a different langue. Sakuno was then enveloped in light, she felt a tingling sensation all over her body, it wasn't unpleasant just weird. When the light finally dimmed down Sakuno got a good look at herself and she gasped.

Her school uniform was replaced by a really cute looking witch's outfit, heck she even had a hat.**(ok first of all, I'm not that good at descriptions so if you want a better idea on the outfit there is a link on my profile) **The outfit was a dress and the majority of the dress was white and underneath the skirt of the was a gold ruffled material that went just past the hem of the skirt, also on the back of the dress the white skirt spilt revealing more of the gold material. The spilt had a pink ribbon criss-crossing itself all the way up the back of her dress, starting loosely at the bottom and tightening on the way up, there was also a large pink bow on her back with its ends streaming out behind her.

On Sakuno's arms there were sleeves that didn't attach to the dress **(I call them fake sleeves)** they too were white and they were wide around her hand and wrist but tightened up as it went up her arm. The fake sleeves also had the gold ruffled material under them, which peeked out from under the hem, and a pink ribbon tying them up with a little bow at the top with its ends flowing a bit. The ribbon also flowed at bit at the bottom the sleeve, it went past her hand.

Sakuno then went over to the mirror they had the living room to see her hat. Her hat too was all white and only the edges had the ruffled gold on them but on both sides of the hat there was a pink ribbon tying up with a little on top, with both ends of the ribbon flowing. Looking down at her feet, she saw her legs were covered in white tights and on her feet were some pink pumps with straps that wrapped half way up her calf. While Sakuno was looking at her, wondering how she was going to walk without falling, something caught her eye. Her hair ties were now gold _metal_ bands. Sakuno could hardly breathe.

"I-is that m-me" Sakuno whispered

"Yes deary, and don't you look sweet" Sala smiled proud of her work "This is most likely my best work yet"

"It is" Sumire agreed as soon as she remembered how to breathe.

"Ah, you don't even know the best part yet"

"What?" both Sakuno and Sumire looked at Sala in question.

"You this uniform will make it easier to fly at night without being caught"

"How?" Sumire inquired

"You see the white parts, they will turn black at night to make flying easier" Sala informed

Sumire nodded in understanding with a slight smile on her face, her granddaughter will now be able to do her duty at any time without too much worry any way, cause not matter what a witch must still be careful not get caught.

**At the street tennis courts**

It. Is. Time.

**At the Ryuuzaki home**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"What?" Sakuno looked around for where the noise was coming from, Sumire and Sala looked at each other in worry.

"Sakuno look at your broom" said Sumire

Sakuno looked and saw that the crystal was flashing and beeping, she went over to the broom and picked it up, and Sakuno then looked at the worried pair.

"What does this mean?"

"It means there is work for you to do, and you must hurry so no one will be hurt" Sumire told her as she rushed Sakuno out the door.

"Quick! Mount your broom and get to the location quickly!" Sumire instructed

"But I don't where I'm going!"

"The crystal will guide you there, now hurry!"

Sakuno mounted her broom and took off straight up into the air, she paused to figure out which way the crystal was leading her, tool off in a direction

"So she's the one with the pink sunrise" Sala stated

"Yes"

"I hope she's ready"

"Me too" Sumire looked in the way her granddaughter went "Me too"

**In the air with Sakuno**

"Moe"

Sakuno was looking at the crystal; it beeped and flashed more when she headed in the right direction, and sighed

"What am I doing…"

*BOOM!*

"W-what!"

Sakuno looked down and saw the street courts, people were running around and screaming.

"Huh?"

Sakuno soon saw the reason why there was a giant gray and black tennis moving around, but it kinda looked like pack-man 'cause it had a mouth but it had teeth, big teeth.

"H-how can I help without being seen?" Sakuno panicked

The tennis ball was wreaking havoc over the tennis courts

"Moe… I wish I had some cover fog!"

Sakuno hands then began to glow pink and gold with a white mist coming from them.

"W-what" Sakuno raised her hands to her face to look at them; Sakuno noticed that the white mist left a trail and realized that this was her cover fog. Waving her hands around the fog began to grow and cover the court and with that in place Sakuno flew down to confront the tennis ball.

When Sakuno landed, she landed in front of the tennis ball, she stood broom in hand ready. The tennis ball growled, a horrible sound because tennis balls don't have vocal cords, ready to attack the new comer. That's when Sakuno realized something.

"H-how the heck do I defend myself?"

**At the Ryuuzaki home**

"I just realized I just Sakuno out to fight without any way to defend herself…."

"It will be a challenge then"

**With Sakuno**

"A-ah!" Sakuno cried out jumping out of the way of the tennis ball, as it moved towards her trying to eat her.

"What do I do, what do I do!"

"_Sakuno…"_

"W-what" it was that voice again

"_How do you play tennis?"_

"W-with a ball and….RACKET!" Sakuno exclaimed looking around her, and not too far away from was a racket. Sakuno ran towards the racket as the tennis ball made a second go at her.

"G-got it…now what?" there was no reply

"Moe, why did I bother it's too small to hit the ball any ways, if it were bigger it could hit the ball" Sakuno complained just getting out of the way of the tennis ball in time.

"Wait maybe I can make the racket bigger, but I don't know any spells…"

Sakuno thought and dogged at the same time tripping more than once. A thought came to her maybe she could make up her own spell she did it with the fog…sorta.

"Well here goes nothing"

"I was forced into this gig

Now come on racket get big!"

Amazingly enough it worked and the racket started to grow to an enormous size, big enough to hit the ball. Holding her hands above her head, the racket floating just above her hands, Sakuno prepared to hit the ball.

*Swish*

With a mighty swing the tennis racket came down on the ball, flattening it. Then there was a horrible screech and the tennis ball began seemingly leak black energy, the tennis ball grew smaller the more the energy leaked. The black energy then became a shadow like creature, it screech one more time, and dissipated into nothing as the, now normal tennis ball, bounced away.

"W-what on earth was that?"

The tennis racket Sakuno was using shrunk back to normal size and dropped to the ground with a clatter and the fog began to lift.

"O-oh no!"

Sakuno cried looking around for her broom, before noticing it turn back into a bracelet when she began to run away from the tennis ball, and quickly said

"Time to go

Time to ride

Time to go sky side"

Sakuno was in the air before the fog cleared and people began to wonder

"What just happened?"

**In the air**

"T-that was awful, I had no idea what I was doing. I hope I don't have to do it again" Sakuno said to herself as she flew home, the sun setting behind her.

**The Ryuuzaki Home**

Sakuno landed in her backyard and Sumire and Sala came out to greet her.

"Well, how did it go?" Sumire asked

"Awful, I didn't know what to do!"

"That's all right you don't know any spells and you were sent off without much instruction, but you did win, yes" Sala commented

"Well…yes, I think"

"Don't worry Sakuno I'll make sure you're ready for the next one" Sakuno's grandma told her

"N-NEXT ONE!" Sakuno squeaked out

"Of course deary, you're supposed to protect japan, remember. By the way what did cause the trouble?"

"A-ah that reminds me, Grandma" turning to Sumire Sakuno continued "There was a black shadow thing a-and some strange black energy"

"That would be nigi (Knee-Gee) the evil of many worlds, you have to fight it in order to keep everyone safe, it possesses anything or anyone to destroy and do whatever it wants"

"I-i have to fight it…"

"Yup"

"Moe" was groaned out by Sakuno

"Deary, you never answered my question" Sakuno looked over at Sala in question

"What did you fight?"

Sakuno flushed and said "An evil tennis ball" while walking into the house so she could clean up and rest.

Sumire cracked up laughing, Sala just looked amused.

**End**

…Wow… That took a long time to write and there's so much too!

Well I'd like to thank you for reading and if you have any spell ideas or any things/situations you would like to see Sakuno fight/get into please tell me and I'll see what I can do.

Also was thinking about having a pairing I just don't which one, we'll have vote which character would you like to see Sakuno with. The only pairing I won't allow is SakuRyo, not that I don't like it, it's just that there's so much of it already and seeing some more of the other pairings would be great. Maybe it should be a SakuMulit fic, you tell me.

And I'd like to thank XxTooyaLoxX for the idea of the black uniform

Thank you for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again everyone, I'm back…I'm sorry I was gone that long. I was recovering from the exams I had and believe me they were a pain. On the last day of exams the power went out and I had to finish writing my exam by iPod light, that's not easy. Also this summer I got a job to help pay for school, believe me I needed the help, and then I had to get settled into school. *sigh* This just sounds like a bunch of excuses, but they're true.

And voting for parings really didn't get much consideration by people (no offence XxTooyaloxX) and only got one paring idea.

So you people will have to forgive me if this chapter is short and or bad, I have had very little fuel to go on.

Also, I forgot the last few times.

**I DON'T OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS! **But God, I wish I did.

Chapter 4 To reflect and control

**Sakuno's room**

Sakuno was lying in bed trying to work out all that had happened today.

She's a witch

She has to fight an evil energy called nigi

This nigi can infect anything

She has math homework due in 2 days

And she doesn't think she can ever look at a tennis ball the same way again

Sakuno rolled over in her bed and did her best to forget what happened and that tomorrow looks better.

**The next morning (already at school)**

Sakuno was sitting in her seat listening to Tomoka chatter and waiting for class to start, until something Tomoka said caught her attention.

"Did you hear about that freaky fog that hit the tennis courts and the-the-the THING! That attacked!"

"EH!"

"Yup, it was weird. I was there and.."

Sakuno tuned her out as so as she started telling the story, she didn't need a recap

'What do I do, what if people saw me!'

"…and all of a sudden it was gone! And nobody knows what happened"

'Thank goodness'

Before anymore could be said the teacher came in and class began

**Lunch time**

Class was long for Sakuno and she was glad it was time for lunch. Earlier, before Sakuno left the house, her grandma told her to come talk to her in her office at lunch. On the way to her grandma office Sakuno felt a little tickle in her nose.

"Ahcoo!"

*whoosh*

"Bless you"

"AH!"

Sakuno jumped and turned around and saw

"Inui-sempai!"

Yes, there scribbling in his notebook was Inui. Putting the note book away Inui said

"Data, I'm sorry Ryuuzaki-chan, I didn't mean to startle you."

"N-n-no it was my fault, f-for not paying attention."

"I see. Was there something that you were looking for?"

Sakuno looked down in embarrassment

"I forgot the way to grandma's office, c-c-could you tell me where it is?"

"I will show you"

Inui then walked off with Sakuno in tow.

**A few minutes later**

They were outside Sumire's office

"Thank you, for your help Inui-sempai" Sakuno said while bowing

"You're welcome" with that Inui walked off and Sakuno knocked on the office door

"Come in"

"Hello grandma, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes Sakuno, there is stuff I wanted to go over with you last night, but you went to bed too quickly for me to tell you anything and I had to leave early this morning. So I'll do it now."

Sumire walked around her desk and gave Sakuno a list of things

"Eh? What's this?" Sakuno questioned

"Read it then ask questions dear"

Sakuno did as she was instructed and she was shocked to find what it said

**THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW**

-Nigi comes anytime, anywhere, whether you like it or not.

- To change into your uniform without enlarging your broom you must say

"**Battle ready, Battle start, Time for me to do my part".**

-People cannot find out who you are when you are in uniform.

**-**You cause the trouble, you fix it.

-People are going to give you a super hero name eventually and you can't complain even if it is a bad one, which it will most likely be.

-you need to be able to lie your way out of bad situations, if people begin to think you know what's happening

Sakuno couldn't help but stare at the short, but strange, list in her hand.

"Um…is this true grandma?" Sakuno commented while sweat dropping

"Of course, why on earth would I lie about something so serious?" Sumire replied as her arms crossed clearly not impressed by her granddaughter's doubt. 'Why? why? Couldn't her granddaughter take this more seriously?'

"Don't forget to read the back Sakuno it's important for you to know"

"Um, alright"

With a growing sense of worry Sakuno turned the page over. Not sure what she was expecting to find on the other side, what Sakuno saw certainly was not putting her worry at ease. For what Sakuno saw was going to change her normal day to day life.

**THINGS YOU DO DAILY THAT YOU NOW HAVE TO BEWARE OF**

-"I wish…". Sentences started with this line can cause many problems as they are said daily or when a situation is not to a persons' liking. The thing that is wished for will (in different ways each time) appear, it can either bring joy(rare) or havoc(common), and you may need to figure out an excuse(if it is called for).

-Sneezing. This is a very dangerous one for you will never know what could happen. Sneezing causes a small bit of magic to fly out of you and float around until it finds a place to rest, when it does find a place to rest it will then inhabit the object it is resting and cause some sort of action or reaction(the action/reaction cannot be predicted)

-Snapping your fingers. This is a little like sneezing only on a smaller scale. Snapping your fingers creates a small spark of magic that will immediately fly away from you(it only flies straight ahead so it will whatever is in front of you) and cause an action or reaction(the action/reaction cannot be predicted)

There were only three things on that list, but those three things are things that WERE part of what she normally does every day.

Ex.

"Wish I could understand English"

*snaps* "I forgot something"

And…oh no

**Flash back**

"_Ahcoo!"_

_*whoosh*_

"_Bless you"_

"_AH!"_

**End Flash Back**

"U-u-u-u-u-um g-g-g-g-grandma, I-i-i-i-i-I think we have a problem!" Sakuno stuttered out.

"…What problem"

"I-i-I sneezed earlier"

"…"

"G-grandma?"

"Well, what on earth are you still doing here go find it and fix it!"

"EH!"

"Remember the first side of the page, **"**You cause the trouble, you fix it." Now go!"

"R-right" With that Sakuno raced out the door tripping all the way.

**Elsewhere in the school**

A small glowing orb was floating around the school, getting knocked this way and that way by oblivious students until it reached the gym. In the gym there was only one person there, the janitor who was mopping the floor. The janitor was busy with his task and didn't see that little ball of magic settle, causing a little flash of light, right into his, very foamy, bucket of soap and water.

**Outside with Sakuno **

Sakuno was dashing about, looking everywhere even though she had no idea what she was looking for. That's when she heard it.

"AHHHH! The school is flooding with BUBBLES!"

Sakuno turned around to look at the school and what she saw was both concerning and amusing. There was the school with bubbles flowing out windows and doors, heck there were even bubbles on the roof! And the students were fleeing the school.

Sakuno then realized she had to clean this up, with no one know that she caused this and that she was fixing this. But to start fixing it she had to transform and she was in broad day light.

"oh dear"

**End**

Alright chapter 4!

Poor Sakuno what is she going to do, well you'll have to wait and see what happens…actually so will I! I have no idea what to do to get Sakuno out of this, but hopefully it will come eventually for both our sakes.

But still if you have ideas for spell/pairings/nigi infected items you what to see please tell me and I'll see what I can do for you!

Read and review and

Thank you for your time

AlphaSigma


End file.
